


Flowerbed

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Advent children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: Despite the destruction and mayhem it wouldn't hurt to stop and smell the flowers.





	Flowerbed

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for my thirst for writing a FF VII especially with Cloud in it. So here's a little something for everyone (more so for the ladies sorry guys! ^.^;)

You made it to the old withering church, closing the door behind you. You let out a sigh and smile at the sight of the beautiful flower bed up ahead. As you make your way to the flowers you begin to sing. 

Once you have reached them you begin to water the flowers, still singing. It's times like this one where you remember your mother and her love for flowers. Every time your mother would come home from shopping you knew flowers were bound to be in her grasp.

She would always tell you things about them like how flowers have feelings too. 

While drowning in your thoughts you stopped singing and look up from your trance. You see Cloud coming your way briskly.

You smile at him as he returns the gesture with a quiet."Hi." 

"I know you have it and you shouldn't fret, everyone is worried about you, you know...in fact I know for a fact everything will be alright in the end!" You say placing your hands behind your back.

"How is it that you're so filled with hope that everything will be alright?" Cloud asks. 

"Because...I believe in you Cloud and I know that you can and will overcome this though you're not alone you know that right? Tifa, Vincent,  Yuffie, Barrett and all of our other friends are there for you." You state placing your hands against his cheeks. 

You both stare into each other's eyes, you can see self doubt in his blue irises as well as fear though you know that deep down you know he is well aware that he can do it though he feels like everything is against him. 

"But what if I can't? After all this...this pain it feels like it's threatening to overwhelm me..." Cloud remarks looking down at his left arm that's covered. 

"I swear...it's like you didn't hear a word I just said! Cloud Strife what am I to do with you?" You ask pinching the bridge of your nose. 

Cloud gave a small smile as he turned away and began to walk away. 

"You know she wouldn't want you to dwell in the past right so...why are you still holding on to something that wasn't your fault? Cloud..." You asked. 

He stopped walking letting out a sigh, Cloud knew you weren't gonna rest until he figured out the reason why his...no yours and his friend died that day. 

(Y/N)...stubborn as always I guess that's what I always loved about you and that look you have whenever you care for those flowers in this very church...

"Hey are you even listening to me Cloud?!" You scolded him jabbing Cloud's side. 

"I'm sorry." He says. 

"Forget about it! Seriously Cloud it may all seem hopeless now but trust me it will get better I can feel it!" You state firmly.

"Will you be here when I return?" Cloud asked.

"Of course I will! Oh and you've lost weight you better tell Tifa or else you'll return with two unhappy women!" You tease.

"I will." Cloud said taking his leave. 

You watch as the swordsman leaves knowing that there is a chance the threat he fought once before is most likely to come back once again to destroy Gaia. Clasping your hands together you look to the opening of the church.

Areith...please watch over him I know he still has self doubt...if anyone can get through to him it's you...


End file.
